kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-2601:48:0:7745:7467:6F7F:38:52F3-20190429193839
Little Bear Meets Frog (Golden Sound Story) … One early afternoon, Little Bear wandered through a forest and toward a small, peaceful POND. He soon discovered a small green frog sitting on a lily pad. Little Bear SMILED---he had made a new friend! The frog was happy to see him, too. 3 Frog greeted Little Bear, and with a SMILE, Little Bear greeted him back. 4 ‘’It’s very nice to live in a POND,’’ commented Little Bear. ‘’Yes, it is,’’ Frog agreed, with a deep, loving SIGH. ‘’When I’m here, I can catch flies and swim around.’’ Little Bear thought for a while, then had an idea. 5 ‘’Why don’t you come live with me?’’ Little Bear suggested. ‘’You’ll like it as much as here!’’ Frog was very surprised. ‘’But, Little Bear,’’ he protested, ‘’a frog can’t live in a house!’’ ‘’Sure, it can,’’ Little Bear said with a reassuring SMILE. ‘’Come on!’’ And he scooped Frog up and headed toward his house. 6 When Little Bear arrived back, he showed Frog to his mother. His mother was surprised. ‘’Where did you find that?’’ she asked. ‘’I found him at the POND,’’ Little Bear explained. 8 ‘’Oh,’’ his mother replied. ‘’Please, can I keep him?’’ Little Bear asked, looking up at her with a hopeful SMILE. 9 Little Bear’s mother looked at Frog. ‘’I suppose so,’’ she said. 10 Little Bear’s SMILE grew wider. He was so happy, he danced around with his arms in the air. Then, he turned and dashed outside. 11 Little Bear found his friends, Duck, Owl, Hen, and Cat. ‘’We were worried about you, Little Bear,’’ Hen CLUCKED. ‘’That’s right,’’ Cat MEOWED. ‘’We were worried!’’ ‘’Sorry,’’ said Little Bear, ‘’but I found a frog by the POND!’’ 12 His friends looked at him suspiciously. ‘’And what do you suppose you should do with it?’’ Owl HOOTED. ‘’It’s already been decided,’’ Little Bear SMILED. ‘’I’m going to keep it!’’ 13 Little Bear’s friends were not quite that that was the best idea. 14 ‘’You know frogs are best suited in a POND,’’ Owl told Little Bear. Little Bear took a step back, astounded. ‘’But…this is my chance to bond with him!’’ Duck started QUACKING and said, ‘’Sorry, Little Bear, but Owl is right. You should return him.’’ 15 ‘’You guys, it really can’t be that bad!’’ Little Bear protested. ‘’Different animals live in different environments,’’ Owl said with a knowing HOOT. ‘’And this frog is no different.’’ ‘’I promise, I’ll take very good care of him!’’ Little Bear exclaimed. His friends reluctantly agreed. They were not as elated about the idea as Little Bear. Little Bear went right back to his house, and his friends went away, shaking their heads. 17 That night after dinner, Little Bear and Frog proceeded to start sleeping together. Little Bear SMILED as he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He swore he could hear Frog SIGHING happily. And plus, Little Bear couldn’t wait to do stuff with his new friend from the POND. It would surely be exciting! 18 The next morning, Little Bear woke up…only to discover that his friend from the POND was gone! 20 When Little Bear told his mother, she said, ‘’I think he went back to the POND. Look there and see.’’ 21 Little Bear got his friends, and they all went to start looking for Frog. Owl knew that he had been telling the truth all along. ‘’Poor Frog,’’ he told Little Bear, ‘’he must’ve been very homesick!’’ ‘’I don’t understand,’’ Little Bear replied. ‘’I thought I was going to have a lifelong friend!’’ ‘’Well, not everyone is suitable for house-living,’’ Duck QUACKED. 23 ‘’Come with me to the POND,’’ Little Bear said. ‘’We’ll see if Frog’s there.’’ 24 And with his friends right behind him, Little Bear raced toward the POND. Just then, he heard a splash! Could that be Frog? 25 ‘’It is Frog!’’ Cat said with a MEOW. ‘’No wonder,’’ Hen mused, CLUCKING. ‘’Little Bear, you gotta go in there!’’ Duck QUACKED. ‘’Before he swims away!’’ Little Bear put on a confident SMILE and said, ‘’You’re right. I’m going in!’’ 26 So Little Bear jumped into the pond and swam after a very surprised Frog. 27 Eventually, Little Bear caught Frog and returned to the surface. His friends cheered! ‘’Well done, Little Bear!’’ praised Duck. ‘’What a brave thing you did,’’ added Cat. Even Owl was impressed. ‘’You found Frog, at last,’’ he HOOTED. 28 Frog SIGHED. ‘’Little Bear, I know you wanted to keep me in your house, but I do not belong there.’’ 29 ‘’He’s telling the truth, Little Bear,’’ Hen CLUCKED. ‘’Don’t you agree?’’ ‘’I do!’’ Little Bear SMILED. ‘’Next time, I’ll pick a different animal to live with me.’’ 30